Highway to Hell
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Estoy consciente que jamás salí de la arena, que jamás tendría un final feliz, que para poder tener libertad solo había un modo de hacerlo y una vez que empezara, no había vuelta atrás... El punto de vista de Johanna mientras estuvo prisionera en el Capitolio Un regalo para G.Applause intercambio "debajo del árbol" del foro "el diente de león"
1. la tele

*DISCLAIMER... I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO SUZANNE THAT CREATE THIS OWESOME SAGA*

ESTA HISTORIA ES CREADA PARA G. APPLAUSE EN EL INTERCAMBIO "DEBAJO DEL ÁRBOL" DEL FORO EL DIENTE DEL LEON...

PARA NADA SALIÓ COMO LO TENÍA PLANEADO, PERDÍ EL HILO, SE ENREDÓ SE EXTENDIÓ Y POR NO DECIR SE BORRÓ VARIAS VECES, PERO VA DE TODO CORAZÓN HECHO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE Y ESPERO MEJORARLE DETALLITOS EN LAS RELEÍDAS... PERO SOBRETODO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

 **HIGHWAY TO HELL**

Salgo corriendo a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas permiten, la ruptura del cable ha venido a cambiar las condiciones del juego…

Realmente no se hacia dónde me debo dirigir, con una superioridad numérica no puedo enfrentarme a ellos con tanta seguridad, tampoco puedo regresar al árbol a verificar el estado del resto, podría poner en peligro lo poco que quedaba en pie del plan… del plan original…

Finalmente creo que los he perdido, e inicio mi regreso al árbol lo más ágil que puedo, me detengo en seco, un cañonazo y la piel de mis brazos se me eriza, de acuerdo a las probabilidades son malas noticias y dejo de preocuparme por mostrarme silenciosa, tengo que regresar, cada vencedor a esta altura resulta indispensable, si no para mí, para lo que se avecina…

Y justo la oportunidad que deseaba, Brutus y Ennobaria se han separado, tal vez para cubrir mayor terreno, tal vez Ennobaria sea la que ha muerto, ya que veo a Brutus con un paso claudicante y su brazo izquierdo laxo a su costado…. La oportunidad que estaba esperando, empuño mi hacha y siento un escalofrío correr a través de mi brazo, mi hacha se lanza con toda su intensidad hacia su torso, el escucha el siseo del viento, intenta esquivarla, mas la misma se incrusta en su hombro izquierdo, mi cuerpo sale disparado segundos después que el hacha, lo que me queda es la daga que he utilizado con Katniss, le hago un corte en la base derecha de su cuello, calculé mal su musculatura y no es lo suficientemente profundo como para derribarlo, me frena y regresa tomando mi cuello, me baja al nivel de su cintura, veo la ira en sus ojos, y el momento que toma para terminarme no es desperdiciado, realizo un corte lo más profundo que puedo en su ingle, cual si tratase de arrancar de tajo su pierna, empapando mi brazo en su sangre, trata de constriñir mi cuello, mas su fuerza se desvanece, arranco mi hacha y su sangre baña con libertad el suelo de la selva, no me detengo a escuchar el Gong

No logro visualizar a nadie en la espesura de la selva, incluso la estúpida de Katniss se ha movido de la zanja donde creo haberla dejado, me desespero al no encontrar a nadie, escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, parece la voz de Finnick, lo cual aumenta mi frenesí corro hacia donde creo que se dirigen los gritos hasta que una enorme explosión me dispara, me toma como 15 segundos orientarme, justo a tiempo para esquivar los pedazos de metal y madera que caen a mis costados envueltos en llamas, el humo es denso y me cuesta un enorme trabajo emitir un grito en pos de Finn… Corro hacia una dirección aleatoria, tratando de evitar los escombros, entonces observo los aerodeslizadores que me recuerdan que nos encontramos entre dos bandos, busco mi daga infructuosamente, necesito removerme el localizador, creo que cualquier pedazo de metal pudiere ser alguna ayuda, mas me veo rodeada por agentes de la paz, los cuales al no lograrme someter, me hacen perder la conciencia.

Mis ojos se sienten pesados y tengo una dificultad impresionante para enfocar mi visión, hay algo certero, ya no nos encontramos en la arena, veo por última vez el cielo que se abre a través de los escombros, estrellas y todo se obscurece…

Entreabro los ojos al escuchar un constante zumbido, al parecer no he muerto, un agente de paz se dirige a mi…

_Descansa niña, por que estás en la autopista hacia el infierno- vuelvo a caer en la obscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Logro despertar definitivamente, me encuentro en un cubo, blanco, brillante, vacío, me encuentro conectada a una máquina por una serie de tubos que dejan caer algo en mis venas, mi cuerpo se siente pesado. Creo que lo más sensato es no moverme hasta averiguar dónde estoy, con los ojos entrecerrados veo a lo que parece ser médicos entrar y salir, comentan acerca de la mejoría de mi aspecto, más que de salud en general, aparentemente esos eran los requerimientos de Snow, lamentablemente no explicaban el por qué, trataba de poner la mayor atención que podía para dilucidar a quién más habían logrado capturar o en que lugar me encontraba… mas no hubo éxito, solo comentaban el hecho de empezar a bajar los sedantes, para empezar a "despertarme" parece que es temporadita consumiendo morphiling si me había dejado un poco de resistencia.

Parecía que el descanso había terminado, era tiempo para que el show diera inicio, me habían entregado ropa y me encontraba sentada dentro de la cámara para esperando la llegada de Snow. Respiraba acompasadamente, había acumulado demasiada ira con el paso de los años, no es que tratara de esconderla previamente, pero no recuerdo desde cuando no tenía un asiento en primera fila para la diana perfecta al cual dirigirlo, mas debía de permanecer tranquila, Snow no iba a dejar que nuestro encuentro fuera rápido esta cena iba a ser como mínimo de 3 tiempos incluyendo el postre.

El aroma a rosas, creo que ningún tributo, o mejor dicho ningún vencedor lograba olvidar ese aroma, mis músculos se tensan y mi cuerpo se prepara para lo que será algo pongámoslo de este modo divertido…

_Buenos días señorita Mason, un placer tenerla entre los vivos

_Buenos días Sr Presidente, me pondría de pie, pero creo que su gente se encuentra muy atada a mí

_Que le puedo decir, será su atrayente personalidad que hace que los demás la amen y quieran quedarse con usted?

_No lo creo, me parece más que es por el hecho de cómo ud hace verme ante los demás, siempre sacando lo más vibrante de mi personalidad

_Muy bien, dejémonos de formalidades… ¿quién más está en este juego?

_¿Cual juego, en la Arena? Usted debería de saberlo, ¿acaso no nos tenía monitorizados a todos dentro de ella?

_No juegue a ser tonta Srita. Mason, no le queda. O acaso no me va a decir que los vencedores no estaban involucrados en la rebelión, no la creo tan diplomática como para ser la única en contacto con el distrito 13

_No me subestime, sabe que me distingo por mi sagacidad, bueno además por mi ferocidad y gusto por la sangre, cualidades que compartimos y que creo que según sus estándares tiene un buen líder.

_La gente te tiene miedo y claramente se ve que no te importa nadie mas que ti misma. Por eso fue que no te escogieron como portavoz de la rebelión, ud es vista como un ser egoísta y sanguinario, jamás la seguirían

_Bueno, creo que en ese aspecto nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones, jamás ha mostrado consideración por otros que yo recuerde, oh por Dios, en esta reunión me he dado cuenta que tenemos tanto en común, creo que sólo nos falta la taza de té.

_No ande entre las ramas Johanna, quién está con usted

_Respondasé usted mismo… No tengo a nadie me importe, nadie quién me tenga lealtad, solo les facilite las cosas, simplemente como me dijo usted "esa" noche fueron negocios…

Un brillo extraño surgió de los ojos de Snow, creo que llego a su mente el mismo recuerdo que me atormentaba constantemente, donde tomó el asesinato de mi familia al negarme a sus propuestas, como simple cuestón de negocios. Logré vislumbrar un vago temblor en sus labios. Que bueno que lo comentas, tenía un par de invitados en la celda adyacente, pero creo que puedo darle un uso un poco más interesante a esa celda.

Una de las pares de la celda, la que se encontraba de espaldas a Snow recuperó su transparencia, develando a mi equipo básico de preparación, sentados en fila. Sabía lo que venía, uno a uno fueron ejecutados, podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, mas ninguno emitió sonido alguno.

_Diablos, de haber sabido que te faltaba espacio, me hubieras dejado el placer de realizar ese trabajo, realmente odiaba esos disfraces de árbol y los terribles modelos que me hacían vestir cada año

_Señorita Mason, me sorprende su misantropía, supongo que si presenta tal desprecio para los cuales le prestaban algún servicio, no tendré ningún problema en disponer de los cuales no significan nada para usted- hizo un pequeño asentimiento y las paredes laterales se convirtieron en pantallas- por muy entretenida que haya resultado nuestra plática, tengo otros _negocios_ que atender, espero que en nuestra próxima reunión logremos entendernos de una manera mas concreta… sólo recuerde de la madera también se obtiene carbón

Sus pasos resonaron por unos segundos en mi cabeza, todo estaba demasiado callado, un destello de luz me hizo voltear hacia mi derecha, un incendio y las bombas seguían callendo sobre un distrito, el cual se veía gris, pobre, se observaba un cambio de cámaras, edificios en llamas, gente corriendo entre los escombros de los edificios que se seguían derrumbando, la plaza principal parecía que era del Distrito 12, lo cual explicaría lo grisáceo que se veía todo, más gente que corría en llamas, las imágenes continuaban emitiéndose y cambiando, dudo que mi respuesta hubiera sido la causante de que el distrito 12 , había sido demasiado rápido, además por qué el 12, orden decreciente, por ser el más insignificante, probablemente esto no era para desorientarme a mí, esto era para Katniss, Snow sólo estaba sacándole provecho a sus recursos.

Las llamas continuaban ardiendo por horas, la pared frontal no había perdido su transparencia y los cadáveres de mi equipo de preparación seguían ahí frente a mí, la luz sobre ellos había bajado y se iluminaban por las pantallas laterales con un resultado espeluznante… Le había mentido a Snow, mi equipo no les tenía cariño, mas me inspiraban simpatía, no se, no los sentía como parte mía o pero tampoco como parte del capitolio, a los cuales odiaba con todo mi ser… no lo se, simplemente no los quería muertos, con la luz que les reflejaba en sus rostros, lejos de parecer vacíos parecía observarse terror en ellos… Justo lo que necesitaba, más fantasmas con los cuales llenar mis pesadillas, no había nada que hubiera podido hacer por ellos, sólo habían tenido la mala suerte de estar involucrados con los vencedores, aunque obsesrvandoel resto de las paredes, creo que con vencedores o no, todos nos encontrábamos en el infierno…

No podía hacer nada por mi equipo, una vez que Snow ha determinado la muerte de alguien resulta casi imposible disuadirlo, para muestra Seneca el cual había pagado vida por vida tras haber perdonado a Peseta y su descerebrada… tal vez si hubiera mostrado cariño o alguna emoción hacia mi staff solo habría logrado que su partida habría sido mas dolorosa. Mientas menos apego mostrase a cualquier cosa será mejor para los demás, total jodida ya estoy.

Cuando los cadáveres se empezaron a descomponerse los retiraron, mas las imágenes del distrito que permanecían ahí, había algo que me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, acaso tenía algo que ver con la frase de "no nos puedes meter a todos aquí a dentro "… acaso quería convertir a Panem en una arena gigante, aunque para nosotros, jamás tuvimos la sensación de haberla abandonado…


	3. Chapter 3

Las pantallas se volvieron blancas otra vez, entran unos agentes de paz a mi celda, la voz de Snow resuena en las paredes

_Nuestra entrevista de hoy será un poco más formal, por favor siga las instrucciones de los caballeros, recuerde que también de madera se hace buen carbón- tal vez ese era el sentido de las transmisiones del distrito 12, recordé mi casa al regreso del Tour de la victoria, no quise probar mi suerte esa vez, en aquella ocasión pese al clima húmedo que prevalecía en el distrito podría decirse que la casa ardió hasta sus cimientos o mejor dicho Snow se había asegurado que así lo hiciere…

Camine tras ellos hacia unas instalaciones similares a donde nos preparaban hacia los juegos, me empezaron a preparar como si fuera a presentarme en uno de los eventos del capitolio, pero no parecía como un tributo del distrito 7, de hecho parecía proveniente del distrito 1, no se a que idiota se le había ocurrido hacerme rubia, y pese a que no me causaba ninguna gracia, no estaba dispuesta en este momento a arriesgarme con Snow, no hasta que supiera un poco más acerca de que estaba sucediendo con el resto.

_Excelente señorita Mason, permítanos admirar el conjunto- me comentaba uno de los asistentes, todo estaba tranquilo, me hizo dar vueltas la plataforma en la cual me encontraba, pero algo no se sentía del todo bien, traté de mostrarme lo mas inexpresiva posible, altiva, lo acostumbrado.

Se levanta una paredes descubriendo una mesa larga con Snow a la cabecera de la mesa, a su costado se encontraba Peseta, el cual me dirigió unos ojos de pánico, me toma un instante controlarse, mas no le despego la mirada, desearía que pudiera leerme con la misma facilidad que yo hacía con los suyos, me sentía aliviada de saber que estaba vivo más lamentablemente atrapado con migo.

_Encuentra interesante al señor Mellark?

_Parece que bañando tiene cierto encanto, después de todo logro enamorar al capitolio ybal Sinsajo- Snow tensa su mandíbula tensa, se incrementó un poco el aroma a sangre.

_Cuidado Señorita Mason, no querrá ser de nuevo plato de segunda mesa.

_No se preocupe Sr Snow… he aprendido a regocijarme de muchos otros placeres de la vida, disfrutar de los sentidos, en especial del gusto, toda esa fiesta de sensaciones en mi boca… me dicen que la venganza sabe dulce, la suya a qué le sabe-veo con placer que aún el borde de la copa de Snow está llena de sangre.

_Ya basta de cordialidades y pasemos a los negocios. Como vencedores se convirtieron en Figuras públicas, algunos tal vez no amados, pero respetados, la gente se identifica con ustedes y quiero que la gente los vea ya no como representantes de su distrito, si no como parte del Capitolio.

_Pero jamás hemos sido parte del Capitolio, hemos estado debajo del capitolio, siempre bajo el pie del capitolio. Y a lo que puedo deducir, parece que sus pies ya no se encuentran bajo un terreno muy estable

_Cuidado señorita Mason, podría mal interpretar sus palabras al creer que todos ustedes forman parte de esta revuelta que osan llamar "Revolución"

_Se necesitan 10centavos de sentido común para saber que la única Vencedora que ha estado inmiscuida en esto soy yo… Y no pienso cooperar con usted, jamás me he considerado uno de sus títeres, ud mismo se encargo de cortar todas las cuerdas con las cuales me podría mover el Capitolio, y si lo que busca es información, creo que mejor debería de asomar su cabeza fuera del capitolio, ya no nos estamos escondiendo, nuestro mensaje es fuerte y claro, aunque me atrevo a decir que no le va a gustar…

El labio de Snow temblaba levemente, mientras Peeta simplemente nos veía entre confusión y horror, los ojos de Snow se entrecerraron por un momento y una pantalla apareció frente a nosotros… Apareció un fondo blanco con mobiliario acorde al mismo en el cual se mostraba a Snow en un trono con nosotros a su lado, tal como si nos encontráramos dándole todo su apoyo en su estúpido discurso acerca de la unión de Panem y que todos éramos el capitolio, no me habían domado en tantos años y definitivamente no me causaba placer observar que aparentasen haberlo hecho, mi sangre empezó a hervir y no pude contenerme, lanzándome a Snow…

El par de Agentes de la paz que se encontraban con nosotros trataron de contenerme, infructuosamente… ya que los puse fuera de combate a manos limpias (y con tacones) en medio minuto, se requirió pedir refuerzos de otros 3, pero Snow ya contaba con un pequeño recuerdito mío atravesando su cara, mientras él se limpiaba la cara del rostro su cursi transmisión fue interrumpida por no decir invadida por una proveniente del 13, en la cual no solo mencionaban que el movimiento iba tomando fuerza, si no que el Sinsajo se encontraba con vida, la vida había regresado a los ojos del Chico, ya no era la única que tendría el espíritu para pelear, rompí en una sonora carcajada mientras era estrujada por los agentes de la paz.

Está hizo despertar a Snow de su asombro y cruzó mi cara con una bofetada

_Muy bien Johanna, quieres comportarte como un animal, te trataremos como uno…

Y fui llevada de una manera no muy amable a través de los pasillos, donde terminé siendo estampada en una de sus paredes, entre mis ataduras y el estúpido vestido me costó trabajo contrarrestar los golpes de los Agentes de Paz, los cuales me siguieron golpeando una vez que ya estuve derribada hasta que dejé de poner resistencia, mas no habían logrado que perdiera la consciencia.

El ver a Bette en la pantalla y saber que los demás estaban fuera poniendo en marcha la liberación de Panem me daba la fuerza, la confianza para aguantar lo que viniera, me ponía en un estado de casi excitación, logré incorporarme con un poco de dificultad, estiré mis músculos y camine alrededor de mi celda hasta que dejé de cojear, mi habitación me tornaba ansiosa, comencé a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido, sabía que Snow me estaba observando…

_Hey Snow! Parece que no pudiste ponernos a todos en la misma pinche arena, o mejor dicho parece que ni siquiera pudiste conservarnos en ella, pinche inútil… Que se siente que tus planes se vayan a la chingada wey… No se oye pendejo, habías dicho que solo éramos un montón de pinches fenómenos, o no?… Inestables… Adictos… Putos pedazos de carne… Pinches salvajes… Creo que podría seguir por horas con todas las putas etiquetas que has puesto a tus queridos vencedores… Y hablando de me eso cómo puede ser que un loco y una niña pendeja hagan temblar los cimientos de tu estúpido imperio con una chingadera de transmisión que no duró ni 15 segundos…

Seguía diciendo improperios hacia Snow, hacia el capitolio, hacia los juegos y todo lo que representaba nuestro gobierno, es como si hubiese derribado el dique de rencor odio que había contenido mis sentimientos (ohhh si, estos se habían contenido pese a lo que todos pudieren pensar, me moderaba al hablar), continué gritando hasta que me empezó a fallar la voz y decidí dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días subsecuentes no supe nada de Snow, me aventaban un plato de revoltijo una vez al día lo cual era una ventaja, ya que el inodoro de mi celda se había quedado sin agua corriente, aún seguía con el maldito vestido blanco o mejor dicho los restos del mismo, ya que las constantes palizas que me propinaban los agentes de la paz, habían cambiado tanto su forma como su coloración, nunca he sido una persona robusta, pero iba perdiendo peso con una velocidad impresionante, estaba más delgada que aún en mis días en la arena, lo único que no había cambiado era mi actitud feroz, por no decir que me habían podido arrancar palabra alguna acerca de la rebelión, mi cantidad de insultos hacia el capitolio con o sin agentes de la paz no se había disminuido en lo mínimo, sabía que esto no podría continuar para siempre, mis fuerzas mermaban , pero mi voz continuaba gritando, sola, fuerte y claro…

En una ocasión que habían entrado unos agentes de la paz, posterior a haber dejado mi cuerpo hecho una masa sanguinolenta, uno se acercó hacia mi rostro, había cerrado los ojos intentando recuperar mi respiración, me dolía tanto respirar, sentía como si crepitase a cada exhalación …

_Parece que finalmente vencimos a esta pequeña fiera… algo dentro de mí empieza a ebullir y asciende por mi rostro por, mis manos, me quedo lo más quieta que puedo, como si estuviese muerta, casi sin respirar, cuando ellos se acercan a mi rostro, todos mis músculos explotan en una contracción súbita y se lanzan hacia el oído de uno de ellos, tomándolo con mis dientes y jalándolo todo lo posible, me he traído un pedazo de él conmigo, siento repleta de sangre mi boca y mis labios, el otro aún se encuentra en shock así que me abalanzo colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cara giro la misma en un ángulo incompatible con la vida, su cuerpo se desliza por mi costado mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta, la cual lamentablemente no han dejado abierta, no se en qué estaba pensando…

Me acerco hacia el cadáver del agente de paz robando su arma (maldición lo único que trae es una estúpida macana) y mientras el otro se bambolea mientras se incorpora desorientado le golpeo la nuca, pierde el estado de consciencia, no hay vuelta a tras ni cómo salirme de esta… continúo golpeando la base del cráneo hasta que siento que la base de la macana se hunde y sus músculos se tensan en un espasmo intenso, un golpe más y se relaja… otro muerto a la lista…

Realmente no se qué poseyó mi cuerpo o mi mente, pero estaba segura que esto no iba a quedar impune, de nuevo me encontraba bajo la mira de Snow, no es que antes no estuviera más que jodida, me puse en guardia esperando que salía de esas puertas… sentía electricidad y fuerza que ascendía por mis piernas, al parecer aún no estaba muerta…

5 minutos y nada, los cuerpos seguían en el piso de mi celda, acaso los iban a dejar descomponiéndose como los de mi equipo de preparación…

_Parece señorita Mason que aún cuenta con el espíritu de los juegos del hambre

_Solo quería darle un buen Show, para que no me olvidara…

_El espectáculo controla a las masas…

_Panem et circenses… no entiendo si fue atosabotaje o sólo fue estupidez por parte suya?

_Explíquese

_"Panem et circenses" frase romana para controlar a las masas, con pan y circo… Y siendo el nombre de nuestra nación me parece imposible que a no ser de manera intencionada hubiera olvidado esa parte, ya que evidentemente el pueblo ya ha mostrado su descontento abiertamente…

_Pues les daremos más sangre, digo más circo... Y ya que usted es taaaaaan aficionada al mismo, eso le daremos, permítame presentarle a sus compañeros de celda, por si desean saludarse

Una de las paredes de mi celda perdió la coloración blanca y observé a Peeta, las paredes de su cuarto también se habían vuelto transparentes, a través de las mismas observaba a Annie, a lo que tenía entendido por los comentarios de los agentes de paz también se encontraba Enobaria entre nosotros, mas era bien sabido que no gozaba de mi simpatía, y estaba más que segura que siendo fiel al capitolio, no recibía el mismo trato que nosotros.

No estoy segura por qué la celda central era la de Peeta, nada era al azar con Snow, tal vez porque era el mas empático, a lo mejor mi rostro pudiere tranquilizar a Annie al asociarme con Finnick, yo que se… Pero mientras más apego mostrara con ellos peor les iría, al fin y al cabo, en este circo de la rebelión, yo fui la que me metí en esto, ellos simplemente habían tenido la mala suerte de ser amados

_Y se supone que me debo de sentir empatía por el amor de la vida de alguien mas que conocí por una semana ahhh y que por cierto es la cara de la revolución que yo estaba organizando, por favor…. Ahhhh no pasemos al ejemplo número dos, según tu imaginación Finnick es el amor de mi vida y yo he estado esperando por años en que deje de ser la mejor amiga para convertirme en el amor de su vida, no crees q me estarías haciendo un favor al quitar de en medio a la persona que lo ha mantenido alejado de mí por todos estos años… Cielos, creo que por eso último te debo de dar las gracias, probablemente te envíe una canasta de frutas en Año Nuevo, digo… Si es que alguno de los dos llega para esa fecha no- intenté hacer una mueca que bien pudiera pasar por sonrisa, esperando que Annie no entendiera mis palabras, o entendieran ambos el significado que iba tras ellas.

_Bien tendremos que pensar en algo más para hacer su estadía interesante…

Miré a los cadáveres, no sabía en qué punto había sido defensa, en que punto era sadismo, lo que sí me daba miedo era voltear a ver al chico, yo no era un monstruo, simplemente creo que había tenido mala suerte. Mala suerte de encontrarme en el lugar incorrecto, con las personas incorrectas, siempre terminaba aflorando lo peor de mí, ese poder de destrucción que tenía en mis entrañas definitivamente que daba miedo… Siempre desde que regresé de la arena a mi alrededor sólo percibía el miedo que despertaba a mi alrededor… Tal vez por eso estaba sola, tal vez por eso no había nadie en una celda gritando mi nombre como lo hacían alrededor de mí, o alguien afuera buscando desesperadamente recuperarme, aunque con la información que tengo acerca del distrito 13 y la rebelión, lo que más le convendría a sus líderes es tenerme a su lado o muerta, solo importaba como eso, como un banco de datos, pese a que no creo que llegasen a vislumbrar que tan tenaz podía llegar a ser, que antes muerta que doblegada…

Entraron más agentes de paz, les tomé distancia, esta vez no me encontraba desarmada, me dispararon, no logré esquivarlo por completo y sentí algo que me quemó en el hombro, todo se fue desvaneciendo, me despertaron los gritos de Finnick, sabía que él no estaba aquí, posteriormente unos sonidos guturales semejantes a los de Mags, pero ella estaba muerta, qué era lo que pasaba aquí intenté incorporarme, y finalmente escuché un golpe a la pared seguido por los gritos de Annie, era evidente el mismo truco que habían utilizado en la arena con los charlajos, al coro de gritos se empezaron a unir otras de voces que yo no conocía y el chico del pan empezó a volverse ovillo, esto se prolongó por horas…

Peeta se había vuelto un ovillo, pese a que los gritos de Finn me desgarraban en cada palabra, me mostraba impávida, no debía demostrar que tanto me importaba por mas que me estuviere haciendo pedazos, de cualquier manera no era nada mío, con el paso de los años simplemente se había comprobado que era solo mi amigo, los gritos seguían, no se qué era lo que iba a tomar Snow como punto para terminar esto, esperaba a que los tres gritásemos tal como lo hacía Annie, levanté mi mirada hacia Peeta encontrándose nuestros ojos y como siempre eran tan transparentes, se podía leer el dolor, la desesperación, me veía a mi misma reflejada a lo largo de los años, el expresaba todo lo que yo venía escondiendo, no se por qué me acerqué al cristal y posé mi mano sobre el mismo, él realizó la misma acción, creo que permanecimos 5 minutos así, me entristecía el chico, me entristecía mi misma…

Como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento, entró un grupo de agentes de Paz, le inyectaron no se qué sustancia en el brazo que lo desorientó y empezó a gritar como poseso, se lo llevaron a rastras, escuchaba como gritaba por Katniss, como lloraba y suplicaba que siguiera con vida, eran desgarradores sus gritos aún más que los de Annie… Paulatinamente el volumen de los gritos que se escuchaban en los altavoces fue decreciendo hasta desaparecer, Annie continuaba sollozando, regresaron a Peeta, se encontraba callado y lágrimas corrían continuamente por sus mejillas, se acercó a Annie susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que Finnick se encontraba a salvo y que la estaba esperando, que él y Katniss harían todo lo posible por rescatarlo, por que los amaban…

Sentí como si una loza fría cubriese mi corazón, me sentía apesadumbada, no sólo era el hecho que no era amada por nadie, ni siquiera me podía permitir el placer de llorar por la única persona que sí amaba… No tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme mal por mí misma… o como me decía mi madre, ¿quería una razón para llorar? Snow me dio una razón para llorar… Algo que combinara con mi chispeante personalidad y mi habla tan fluída


	5. Chapter 5

Unas botas suenan en el corredor y unos paneles de mi celda se deslizan, entran unos agentes de paz los cuales me someten, me colocan un tipo de grilletes que se adhieren a mi piel en manos y mis pies y otras cosas como electrodos en la base de mi cráneo, un tubo similar a los que usaban para lanzarnos a la arena asciende a mi alrededor, de pronto se empieza a llenar de agua… el diámetro del mismo me impide cambiar de posición, trato de patalear para mantenerme a flote en lo poco que queda de oxígeno cuando siento una descarga que recorre mi cuerpo, exhalo el poco aire que tengo…

Siento mi brazos ligeramente entumecidos y mis pulmones se comprimen entre mi caja torácica por la falta de aire, de nueva cuenta siento la contracción muscular y la electricidad me recorre, siento como si mis huesos estuvieran ardiendo y me escuece de sobremanera los electrodos y grilletes, el agua se drena solo lo suficiente para escuchar preguntas estúpidas de Snow, no las quiero contestar, es más, no las entiendo… Mi cerebro aún se encuentra embotado por el dolor, se vuelve a inundar el tubo en el que me encuentro y de nuevo las descargas, todo se repite y lo único que hago es temblar, toser, me duele la nariz, los ojos, cada uno de mis huesos… No recuerdo de momento otra cosa mas que el dolor… No comprendo las palabras que resuenan en los altavoces, veo a Peeta golpeando el cristal, no comprendo por que lo hace, esto solo prologará el tiempo en que Snow me someta a esto… El dolor me gana y todo se vuelve negro…

De nuevo me despiertan los gritos de Petaa, ya no me encuentro en el tubo, pero sigo atada con los grilletes, no lo veo del otro lado de la celda, parece que se han tomado la molestia de conectar el sonido de dondequiera que lo tengan a mi celda y a la de Annie, la misma ha dejado de llorar, simplemente canta, todo el día canta… No se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, supongo que eso es una ventaja, desearía haber perdido la razón como ella…

Observo mi reflejo, parezco un muto me han rapado el cabello y cuanto con numerosas cicatrices y heridas de las golpizas de los subordinados de Snow, mi piel parece un mapa, entre tantos colores con los hematomas en sus diferentes estadíos, las quemadur, heridas, cicatrices, ya casi se encuentra adherida a mis huesos, toda aquella musculatura que había logrado trabajar en el distrito 7 y mientras me preparaba para el Quarter Quell se había perdido, así como mi fuerza, me costaba demasiado trabajo realizar cualquier movimiento, incluso levantar mi cabeza…

Levantar mi cabeza, levantar mi cabeza, mis ojos son lo único que me hacen reconocerme en el reflejo, no me observo amedrentada, he dejado de hablar, ni siquiera grito cuando me torturan, con dificultad se escapan sonidos guturales de mi garganta, no quiero abrir la boca y que por error se escape una suplica, llanto, cualquier sonido que evidencie el dolor y la desesperación en la cual me encuentro sumida…

Agua… Fuego… Dolor… Terror… Agua… Gritos… Terror…Dolor, pierdo la noción de cuantos días llevamos en el Capitolio, las luces jamás se apagan, no logro identificar algún orden, secuencia o frecuencia entre las torturas, Annie no para de tararear, ni siquiera dormida, ha perdido la noción completa del mundo, Peeta pese a encontrarse mejor alimentado y sólo ser golpeado cuando intentan someterlo para llevárselo a no se donde ha cambiado por completo, parece un animal encerrado, me voltea a ver con desesperación, siente rabia cuando soy torturada, como si le doliera a él mismo, pero no veo la compasión, la empatía que solía caracterizar su mirada… Creo que incluso no está muy seguro de quién es él…

Creo ser la única que recuerda y está consciente con claridad de todo, desearía hacerlo, desearía no sentir nada, enajenarme… Soy la única que recuerda con punto y como su vida, su familia, los juegos, la rebelión…. A todos los que están afuera, la única que los recuerda es la que es olvidada, estoy más que segura que Finnick se encuentra tan abrumado por la captura de Annie que ni siquiera ha invertido dos segundos en mi ausencia, durante nuestras estancias en el capitolio reñíamos, reíamos, nos escapábamos, nos emborrachábamos, teníamos un mundo aparte, no necesitábamos hablar para entendernos, pese a que era algo que hacíamos incesantemente… Parecía que estábamos en un estado constante de complicidad, como dos niños, pero toda la diversión se esfumaba cuando nos Annie nos localiazaba, se denudaba el color de Finnick al escucharla llorar, y todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar su desesperación, su ansiedad no se calmaba hasta que la tenía a salvo entre sus brazos y todo el mundo se desvanecía, yo me desvanecía…

Ahora literalmente deseaba hacerlo, en ocasiones la obscuridad me ha cubierto durante las torturas, he escuchado a los médicos que me rodean cuando despierto referir que he caído en algo que suena como paro cardiorespiratorio, que cada vez es más difícil sacarme del mismo, no se para que lo hacen, parece ser que mi corazón es más sabio que mi cabeza y el ya se ha dado por vencido…

Somos los niños perdidos en la tierra de nunca jamás, donde el tiempo no pasa… congelados en el tiempo, en este infierno… Y yo soy Petter Pan, ya nadie en el exterior me recuerda, no tengo a quién regresar, quien me quiera, quien me espere, quién me busque… No tengo nada a que regresar y cada vez que me veo en el reflejo de la celda observo que tampoco queda nada de mí, nada de mi cuerpo, nada de mi actitud fiera, de mi humor negro y mi sarcasmo, el cual se encuentra sepultado bajo mi silencio… Solo queda mi tenacidad o creo que en este punto es solo terquedad, de no darle a Snow el gusto de poderme derrotar… Aunque por dentro sólo deseo que mi corazón coopere con migo y en alguna ocasión no volver a despertar….

Este infierno jamás se termina… Me siento entre aguas y llamas… Estoy demasiado cansada, mi cuerpo ya no necesita encontrarse en el tanque para sentir el dolor… Cierro los ojos y recuerdo el 7 y trato con todo mi ser en salir de mi cuerpo, en perder mi mente, tal vez el control de ella por fin pueda partir…

Escucho unos disparos, no quiero levantar la cabeza, tal vez sea un anuncio del fin, Snow finalmente se cansó de sus juguetes, algo atípico, pero ya que, no pienso molestarme en investigarlo, escucho como se estrellan los vidrios a mi alrededor, siento el calor del fuego a mi alrededor, posteriormente unos brazos me levantan suavemente, ahora si han captado mi atención, levanto la cara y observo la cara del primo de la descerebrada, al girar hacia el boquete del muro observo la base calcinada de las cadenas que me unían al suelo, después de lo que parece ser un largo trayecto salimos hacia un deslizador, levanto la cabeza del pecho de Gale y no observo a Finnick, no ha venido por mi….

Que chistoso pensamiento se ha formado en mi cabeza, que el viniese por mi… me siento embotada, escucho de manera intermitente a Gale hablar, levanto la cabeza hacia el y trato de enfocarlo

_Esos ojos… ¿No serás la famosa Johanna Mason?

_ En carne y huesos… El rompe a reir, yo me he agotado con simplemente realizar el comentario, me desvanezco entre su pecho, lo último que pienso es en unos ojos verdes, como la mar verdes…

Me despierta la algarabía a mi alrededor, creo que hemos llegado al 13, con mis ojos busco algún rostro conocido, a mi único rostro conocido, lo veo a lo lejos del pasillo y siento una ligera brisa a mi lado, alguien ha pasado corriendo, es Annie, salta hacia su cuello, veo la mano de Finn subir hacia su cabeza y hundir la cara en su cuello, paso por un lado de Finnick, siento mis pies helados, el frío sube hasta mi pecho… tomo consciencia de todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, de cómo duele, como cansa respirar… Me deslizo otra ves hacia el sueño, hacia la inconsciencia, creo que ahora mi corazón sí se ha dado por vencido.

Despierto intermitentemente, sólo veo cosas blancas, tubos, muy parecido a como me tenían en un inicio en el capitolio, despierto definitivamente… observo a Finnick dormido enfrente de mí… Ya sólo siento el frío… el frío que entra por mis venas, que recorre mi cuerpo, que se convierte en furia, me arranco la canalización, los electrodos, cada cosa que me mantiene adherida a la cama, todas las alarmas empiezan a sonar, Finn se despierta desorientado, me intento incorporar de la cama, fallando lastimosamente…. O mejor dicho caigo lastimosamente, se acerca hacia mí a lo que le lanzo con no se que fuerza desconocida, unas zapatillas, un cómodo, lo que se encuentra a mi alcance, rechazo sus brazos, me quema su roce… Recuerdo que ya no hay Snow, que regresé sola… y vuelvo a hablar… grito en vez de hablar…

_Vete de aquí! Largo!

_No

_Alejate, fuera!

_No, me haces falta

_Mentira! Jamás me buscaste, no fuiste por mí, ni siquiera me viste

_Pensé que habías muerto, jamás volviste a salir en los propos… No se… No se… No te ví… No te reconocí, no quise creí, no quise creer que fueras tú… Tan rota…

Me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos, los cuales me seguían escociendo sin disminuir el frío que sentía

_Tienes otra persona a quién arreglar… Vete con Annie, no te quiero, no te necesito…

_No… Ella me ha necesitado todos estos años, siempre he estado ahí… Tu rapto, tu muerte, tu regreso, tu cuerpo…-empezó ha temblar- Te necesito a ti… Siempre… No sabía cuanto… Me comprimió más hacia él, algo húmedo calló sobre mi hombro, deslicé mi mano hacia su pecho y jalé su camisa hacia mí, pese a sentirme más tibia, también empecé a temblar, depositó un beso en mi frente mientras decía "Yo lo que quiero, necesito es a tí"


End file.
